scooter14sfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 3- Yesterday (2)
Main Plot- Anya (Owen walks in on Anya crying in her room) Owen: I'm here now! What happened! You never told me. Anya: I was sexually harrassed! Some guy made fun of me for being a girl in the military! Owen: He seems like the most immature loser out their! Anya: I compared him to you..... cause you did it too! Owen: I know i did, and i knew you were referring to that! But i have changed! Anya: I know you have, and I love you because of that. Owen: 'I look back and can't believe i did that. Come on, your going to be late for training. And i'm coming with you. Lets go! ''(Owen and Anya leaves. He puts his arm around her shoulder, and hugs her) ''Theme Song'' '' Subplot- Marco/Ellie'' (Marco is crying in his room. He walks into the kitchen, where Ellie is making her breakfast) '''Marco: '''Well, i guess I'm gonna go now, cause your here '''Ellie: '''Marco i'm sorry! I You can't win everything by default '''Marco: You know I need to win this election! If i win, i could get a future, and a guarranteed job as a teacher! If I don't win, my life could be destroyed forever! Ellie: I'm letting you know you can't always win everything Marco! You can't get everything you want! most people have to work for it, and they get the award in return. Marco: So your going to let me lose the competition, and ruin my future just so you can show me that I have to work for things. Real mature Ellie! Thank you for being the most supportive friend i ever had! (Marco opens the door and sees Chantay walking in to talk to Ellie. He leaves) Chantay: So, i hear that you going to win Class President! Everyone I know is voting for you. Ellie: I don't know if I want to do it anymore! I hurt Marco, who is also running. He's my bestfriend and has always been there for me. I don't want to ruin his future at all! Chantay: So your going to quit the competition so you don't ruin the other canidates future. Ellie, this can also change yours! Ellie: It already has. Chantay: Thats what I want to hear. You will win at this no matter what! and you have an advantage..... the Core! Ellie: Thats true. Chantay: You better win. Well anyways, im gonna go. See you later future Class President! Ellie: Bye Chantay! (Chantay leaves. Ellie grabs a photo of her and Marco in L.A.. She puts it down, and goes to plan for her speech) Third Plot- Jimmy (Jimmy is on the phone with Spinner. The song Give Me Everything comes on) Spinner: Hey Jimster! How are ya buddy! Jimmy: You know how I had that dream of becoming the basketball coach! Spinner: Look, whereever you go, take it! If you turn it down, you will never get an oppertunity agian! I would take it. Bets the Dot anyday. Jimmy: I know, but how would i coach them if I'm disabled. Spinner: No one will care if your disabled. You are you, and if they have a problem with it, too bad! Jimmy: '''Your right! Thanks '''Spinner: Antytime! I have to go, enjoying my last day on my honeymoon. Bye! (Spinner hangs up) Jimmy: I better go get a tux, if I'm going to want the job. (Jimmy leaves) '' 'Main Plot- Anya' ''(Owen and Anya walk into the training center, Julie walks over toward them) Julie: '''New recruit? '''Anya: '''No, hes my boyfriend. He got upset about the whole Ben thing yesterday '''Owen: He shouldn't have done that. Where is he I want to talk to him. Colonel: Private MacPherson, you know we don't allow visitors in unless he has an ID. Anya: Don't worry sir, he has one (Owen shows ID) Colonel: Good enough! Do what you like. (Colonel leaves) Owen: Where is he Julie: 'Oh, hes right over their, but I wouldn't want to start anything with him. ''(Owen walks over toward Ben. The song Let It Rock comes on) '''Anya: Too late now! Owen: I hear your messing with girls.Ben: And i hear your messing with the wrong man! Owen: No, I'm not. Look im letting you know that if you ever hurt my girlfriend, you won't like what will happen. Ben: '''Let me guess.... a gossipy text sent to everyone. Your not defending anyone by telling me this. '''Owen: If you are a soldier, why don't you fight like one! Ben: And you should start fighting like a man!(Owen punches Ben in the stomach) Owen: Like that now! Anya: '''Owen, what did you just do. '''Julie: I wouldn't have done that..... it only makes him more angry Ben: You got it (Ben punches Owen straight in the stomach. They keep fighting. Colonel approches them) Colonel: Smith, get in my office now! (Ben leaves) ''You too MacPherson, and bring you friend too!(Owen and Anya leave. The song stops)'' Subplot- Marco/Ellie (Marco and Ellie are at an auditiorum with two podiums infront of them. The Shep is there with them.) Shep: Welcome to the Election of the 2011-2012 class president. We have two canidates running agianst eachother. Marco Del Rossi, and Ellie Nash! Whichever contestant has the most votes wins! We will start with Marco's Speech! Marco: 'To the students of Toronto University, I promise I will make Toronto a better place if you elect me as your class president. Students will have the right to express themselves in ways they never thought they could. They can feel proud to be who they are with me in charge. Many students have committed scuicide because of bullying. When I am in charge, I will make sure bullying is not allowed here. So do you want a community where we can all hold hands and get along as a community. Then you need to vote Marco Del Rossi as your class president. ''(a round of applause is heard) '''Shep: Now for our final runner, Ellie Nash! Ellie: Many students have failed and dropped out of college because it is too stressful for them. Many students have not been reading, and as a result they have failed in language arts. I say that if I am elected class president, I will make sure every student gets a copy of the Core. If students read the Core, then they will excel in language arts, and will rise up our college test scores. So what would you want? Do you want a class president who will help you raise your test scores, or would you rather fail and have to repeat agian. I say, vote for Ellie for a better future at Toronto! (a round of applause is heard agian) Shep: Okay students, go outside the auditorium and vote for your president. Will it be Marco, or Ellie! choose now. (the auditorium is completly empty. Marco and Ellie talk) Marco: Congradulations, you won! I already know you did! Ellie: You never know, something can happen! Marco: Too late now, you already won! This is our last conversation, cause I don't want to be friends anymore! (Marco rushes off, Ellie begins to cry) Thirdplot- Jimmy (Jimmy wheels into his interview with Simpson) Simpson: '''Jimmy, I am glad you came! '''Jimmy: '''I'm happy to be here! '''Simpson: So lets get started. Experience with basketball? Jimmy: Played for Degrassi. After that i played for a rec team. Simpson: Good! Academic expiriences? Jimmy: Graduated high school, never went to collge. Simpson: '''Great News! Now why do you want to be at Degrassi? '''Jimmy: This place changed me forever. I became paralyzed here, and that was a turning point in my life. Simpson: Wait outside, as i decide whether or not you get the job. (Jimmy leaves) Main Plot- Anya (Anya is waiting outside an office with Owen) Owen: I'm sorry babe, I shouldnt have gotten in a fight with him. Anya: Its alright! As long as he gets what he deserves, its okay with me. Colonel: MacPherson, come in my office. Bring your friend in too (The two walk in) Owen: '''High school all over again! Better get use to it! '''Colonel: Smith has been depromoted a rank. Is he sexually harrasses another girl, he will be fired. Now for your punishment MacPherson, your friend is not allowed in this military base for 3 months. After all he did start the figh! Anya: No! You can't do that! Owen: Anya, hes your boss, he has to do this! Anya: i see how it is (Owen and Anya leaves) Owen: '''Well, i guess this is goodbye for three months! '''Anya: '''No, it isnt. I can always go visit you '''Owen: Your right. But you have to stay here. So I have to go. I love you! Anya: I love you too (The two hug, and then kiss) Subplot- Marco/Ellie (The students are back in the seats. The Shep is on stage with Marco and Ellie) Shep: We have been waiting for this moment for a while, and the votes have finally went to a result! Marco: Good Luck, like you need it! Ellie: Like I will! Shep: And our 2011-2012 class president is...... Ellie Nash! (a round of applause is heard, Marco looks sad. The song All I Do Is Win comes on) Ellie: '''Thank you all for voting me as your class president. But I hope you understand that I am dropping out. I believe that Marco would do a better job! So thats why I am quitting, and giving the role to Marco! He deserves it! '''Marco: Thank you Ellie! Im sorry for everything I said. You are an amazing friend. No one, not even Paige would have done something you just did. Ellie: I didn't want to ruin our friendship ether! Marco: I feel greatly honored to be class president! Thank you all of my supporters. And I would like Ellie to be my vice president! Ellie: Aww, thank you Marco! (Marco and Ellie hug, a round of applause is heard, once agian.) Subplot-Jimmy Simpson: Congradulation Jimmy, you got the job! Jimmy: I did? Thank you so much Archie! Simpson: Degrassi is looking forward to having you apart of our family! Jimmy: So am I. Be here tomorrow. Simpson: '''Too early, when the school year starts, arrive! '''Jimmy: That sounds good! (Simpson leaves. Jimmy smiles proudly, and calls Trina) Jimmy: '''Trina, guess what? I got the job! '''Trina: '''You did? That's amazing Jimmy! I'm so proud of you! '''Jimmy: '''My dreams finally came true! '''Trina: It sure did! Main Plot- Anya (Anya looks down, feeling lonely. Julie walks over) Julie: So your boyfriend got kicked out. You can live for three months Anya: All he did was support me! And now I have nothing. (Anya bumps into a new guy) Sean: Sorry, my bad! Anya: No, i should be saying sorry. Sean: '''Names Sean, just got back from Afghanistan! '''Anya: Anya, just graduated high school! Sean: Nice to have you aborad Anya! Pleasure to meet you! (Sean leaves) Julie: Is it me, or is he really cute? Category:Blog posts